


cut like diamonds (we were made to last)

by mywordsflyup



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Inquisitor Carver Hawke, M/M, Warden Felix, post corypheus celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywordsflyup/pseuds/mywordsflyup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corypheus is dead and Inquisitor Carver takes Felix to his room to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut like diamonds (we were made to last)

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt "things you said after it was over". Which I could have made sad but decided to make smutty instead.

“You ate the frilly cakes,” Felix says when Carver finally gives him enough space to breathe. It only lasts for a second before his lips are back pressed against his. He can still taste the proof of Carver’s excursion into Orlesian cuisine - a bit of powdered sugar discreetly sitting at the corner of his mouth. Felix’s tongue darts out and Carver makes a pleased sound at the back of his throat. 

 

“I did.” 

 

“But they’re Orlesian.” It’s difficult to focus when Carver crowds him against the door like this, his body pressing against him, broad and solid. They haven’t even made it up the stairs and with every passing moment Felix fears his knees will be too weak to carry him much longer. “You hate Orlesian food.”

 

Carver’s breath is hot against his throat as he leans down to mouth at the skin just below his jaw and Felix’s mind blanks for a heartbeat. “Nobody hates frilly cakes.” Just the slightest scrape of teeth and Felix sighs. “And someone made sure there was nothing weird or spicy in them.” 

 

Felix can’t help but laugh, even when Carver runs his large hands over his ass and pulls him close. “Josephine knows of your simple Fereldan tastes then.” 

 

“Hey!” Carver nibs at his earlobe, just hard enough to make Felix gasp. “I’ve got refined tastes. Just last week I let a gorgeous Tevinter serve me a meal whose name I couldn’t even pronounce. How’s that for refined?” 

 

Felix runs his hands over Carver’s chest, the fabric of his shirt soft underneath his fingers. “Mhm, I’m sure you were appreciative.” 

 

“Very.” Carver places an open-mouthed kiss on his throat, sending a pleasant shiver down Felix’s spine. “I think I showed him just how much.” 

 

“You did.” Felix smiles at the memory, heat pooling in his belly. 

 

Carver runs his hands over Felix’s back, his fingers catching on the buckles of his armor. “Felix…” He sounds about as impatient as a child the night before their nameday. “Did you have to come in full armor?” 

 

Felix laughs. “It seemed only appropriate,” he says. “It was your victory celebration after all.” 

 

“Too many buckles,” Carver mumbles, already busy with undoing one of them at the front of Felix’s Warden armor. 

 

Gently, he pushes Carver’s hands away. “Get me up those stairs and you can get me out of this armor as quickly or as slowly as you like.” 

 

He’s not really surprised when Carver opts for the fast approach. Nor is he particularly disappointed. There are times for long lazy foreplay, for taking their time to undress and explore. And then there are times for being picked up by one’s lover and tossed onto the bed, only to be stripped of one’s clothes with the speed and precision of someone who’s fantasized about it all evening. 

 

Carver knows Felix’s armor by heart, just like he knows all the spots that make him sigh and writhe beneath him. He seems to want to make quick work of him, already leaving a trail of kisses down the inside of Felix’s thigh before he’s even out of his shirt himself. 

 

Felix laughs, a little breathless and wriggles out from under him. “Wait.” 

 

Carver makes a half-hearted attempt to pull him back, impatience clear in every movement. “Felix -” 

 

“No, let me.” Felix rucks up Carver’s shirt before gently pushing him on his back, straddling his hips. Carver pouts for a moment but when Felix runs the pads of his thumbs over his nipples, he lets out a pleased moan, bucking up against him a little bit. Felix smiles and pulls his shirt over his head, discarding it somewhere over the edge of the bed without taking his eyes off Carver. 

 

“Still to your satisfaction?” Carver asks with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

 

Felix splays his fingers across the muscles of Carver’s abdomen. “Very much so.” It’s been three weeks since the final battle against Corypheus and the healers have made a good job of it. There are new scars - new marks Felix has to familiarize himself with now. A twisted ugly thing right below Carver’s ribs that still makes his chest feel tight with dread. The burn on his right shoulder, now nothing more than a pink patch of skin, still soft to the touch. Felix leans forward to kiss the scar he’s gotten used to the most over the last few weeks - the sharp white line cutting across his right cheek,all the way to his hairline.

 

“Still gorgeous,” he murmurs as he follows the scar to Carver’s lips. “Still my gorgeous Carver.” He rolls his hips against him before Carver can get too embarrassed again and takes advantage of his gasp by licking into his mouth. He tastes of frilly cakes and Orlesian wine and the whole thing’s enough to make him giddy. 

 

He’s hard already and can feel Carver’s erection even through his breeches but there’s something immensely satisfying about taking his time kissing Carver. He moves slowly, down his neck and chest, peppering his freckled skin with kisses. It’s not just the luxury of time that they have, perhaps for the first time ever. No immediate threats, no war looming over them like storm clouds at all time. 

 

It’s also just the feeling of having Carver underneath him - warm and moving and so wonderfully, irrefutably alive. He knows it with every moan he draws from him, with the racing heartbeat he feels when he presses his lips against his pulse points. 

 

There were moments - more than one if Felix is honest with himself. Moments when he didn’t think it would end like this. With both of them alive and breathing. But it’s a dangerous thought. One he’s wasted enough time on and one he doesn’t want to revisit. Not now, with Carver looking up at him, panting and his eyes so dark Felix can hardly make out the blue in them. 

 

So he doesn’t think about it and turns to more pleasant things instead. Like finally easing down Carver’s breeches and freeing his cock. Like watching him jerk and moan as he licks a broad stripe from the base all the way to the head before finally closing his lips around him. Like the way he cries out when Felix sucks him down as far as he can take him, making up for the rest with clever hands and enthusiasm. 

 

“Maker, Felix -”

 

His nails scrape over Felix’s scalp and it only spurs him on. He sinks down a bit further and swallows around him. He can feel Carver’s muscles going taut, how he tries his best not to buck up into his mouth, and he lets out a pleased hum as he draws back. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand while continuing to stroke Carver’s cock with the other. 

 

“Good?” 

 

Carver nods. He’s flushed from his hairline all the way down to his chest and his lips are red from where he has sunk his teeth into them. “Come here,” he says, his voice a bit breathless, and Felix is only too happy to let himself be pulled up for a kiss.

 

Felix knows Carver likes the weight of him when he’s sprawled across his chest like this. When he holds him close with both arms around him.  

 

“I love you,” he murmurs between two kisses and feels Carver’s lips curl into a smile against him. He pushes himself up on his elbows and rests his forehead against Carver’s. “Have I told you that lately?” 

 

Carver smiles up at him. “I can stand to hear it a couple more times.” 

 

So Felix tells him, again and again. Breathes the words into his skin as he strokes him, slowly as first and then faster and faster. When he pushes one of Carver’s legs up to his chest to prepare him, circling around him until he’s writhing underneath him. Felix takes his time, one slick finger after the other, just to watch the pleasure on his face.

 

“You’re beautiful like this.” He leans down to press a kiss to his throat as Carver throws his head back, his body arching off the mattress. “So good to me. So patient.” 

 

Carver is begging at the end - Felix’s name echoing from the high stone walls. When Felix finally slicks his cock and sinks into him, he sobs and digs his nails into Felix’s back. He won’t last long. Felix knows him well enough to read the signs, the tautness of his muscles with every thrust. He pushes Carver’s legs a bit further up his chest and the new angle makes him keen, drawing sounds from him that go right to Felix’s cock. 

 

“Fuck, Felix. Please!” Carver moans when Felix rocks into him with even more force. “I can’t… I can’t -”

 

“It’s alright, amatus.” Felix reaches between them to take Carver in hand. “Come for me.” It doesn’t take much. One stroke, then two. Felix’s thumb pressed just below the head of his cock. Carver gasps, his body taut. He comes with a shout that Felix is sure all of Skyhold must have heard. But he can’t find it in him to care - not with Carver soft and pliant underneath him, his stomach covered in his spend and a blissful smile on his face. 

 

“Don’t stop,” he says when Felix doesn’t keep moving. He catches Felix’s hand that’s still curled around his softening cock and brings it up to his lips to lick the mess from his fingers. “Please.” 

 

Felix’s mind goes blank at the sight and the feeling of Carver’s hot tongue running in between his fingers. Carver’s still tight around him and when Felix starts rocking into him again, he groans, his eyelids fluttering shut. Felix picks up the pace, fucking into him until he has him sobbing his name again. Carver opens his eyes and the affection in them is enough to take Felix over the edge. He buries his face in the crook of Carver’s shoulder as he spends himself inside him, every muscle in his body painfully tight. 

 

He has no strength left, collapsing on top of Carver with an undignified wheeze. He can feel Carver’s laugh rumbling in his chest. Felix’s sweat-slick skin is cooling fast even with the fire crackling in the fireplace and the windows shut against the cold mountain air. Before he can say something, Carver  has already pulled up one of the blankets and clumsily drapes it over them both with one hand, while gently drawing circles on Felix’s back with the other. 

 

Felix makes an appreciative noise at the back of his throat and places a small kiss on Carver’s collarbone. He can feel sleep creeping in already, his limbs growing heavier by the second. “I’m going to pull out now,” he says and slowly rolls off of Carver’s chest until he can settle against his side. Carver lets out a little whine but has the sense to at least wipe them clean with his shirt before both of them get too sleepy. 

 

Afterwards he pulls Felix close to his chest, his body warm and solid at Felix’s back. He presses his lips against his shoulder. “Have I told you lately,” he says, his voice already thick with sleep, “how much I love you?” 

 

Felix smiles and when he finally falls asleep it’s to the sound of Carver’s heart, beating steadily in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Zella Day's "1965". 
> 
> You can also follow my [tumblr](http://damnable-rogue.tumblr.com) if you're interested.


End file.
